


They're Weird and They're Wonderful

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Romance, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of Harvest Fest and Leslie wants to ride the Ferris Wheel with Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Weird and They're Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angelica_Rules for the beta and Ashisfriendly for the encouragement

“Come on, Ben! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!” Leslie pulls on his hand and he follows, half-heartedly protesting when she drags him away from the ring toss, saying he’s just two shots away from winning the giant frog. It was only an hour ago they decided that since the festival was going to close in a couple hours and most of the guests had gone, it was time for all the volunteers and workers to enjoy themselves. They’ll have to start cleaning up soon, but before they do, Leslie wants to ride the Ferris wheel with the man who helped her more than anyone. 

“What are you going to do with a giant frog, anyway?” she asks as the attendant makes sure they’re secure, “give it to your girlfriend back in Indianapolis?” It’s the most unsubtle way to find out if he’s seeing anyone, but she doesn’t care as long as it gets the job done. 

They start to move upwards. “I don’t have a girlfriend in Indianapolis.”

“What about Boise?” 

He laughs “No, not in Boise either. Or in Bloomington or Muncie or Fort Wayne either.”

“Gary?”

“Are you going to go through every city in Indiana?” 

“Maybe.” 

“There’s no one.” he says with that same look he’s been giving her for weeks now, the one that makes her feel like she really is a ninja crossed with a Jedi and makes her heart jump. Before she ignored it, needing to work on making the Harvest Festival a success. And while she might not know the final numbers yet, she can already tell they’ve made more than enough money to bring the budget back, so it feels safe to let those emotions run through her instead of trying to push them aside. 

She taps her fingers on the safety bar along with the beat of “Bennie and the Jets” coming out of the speakers. It reminds her of the Harvest Fest when she was fourteen, when the air also smelled like cotton candy and fried dough and a cute boy with sweaty palms sat next to her, singing the wrong words to the same song. 

“I had my first kiss on one of these," she says, smiling at the memory. “We got into a fight about something stupid so I kissed him to make him shut up.”

Ben laughs. “I’m sure he wasn’t complaining.”

“Actually he did,” Leslie frowns, “because he was saving his first kiss for Kristin Barrett.”

“Well, he was stupid. I’d like it if you kissed me. I mean I wouldn’t have complained. I mean if I were him.”

His fluster is kind of adorable, she decides to save him anyway. “Ben. It’s okay. I know what you mean.” He flashes her a grateful smile so she asks, “Where was your first kiss?"

“Seventh grade field trip to the zoo. In front of the hippos. Neither she nor the hippos were impressed with my technique.”

“Awwww!”

He nudges her with his shoulder, grinning. “Shut up.”

“You shut up.” Leslie grins back.

When they reach the top, Leslie looks out at the festival, at Pawnee, at everything. “Thank you,” Leslie says, "for helping me do this."

His voice is quiet when he responds. “Thank you.”

She looks at Ben again. “What are you thanking me for?” 

He looks out into the distance for a minute before putting his hand on hers. “You know, I’ve been all over Indiana, but this is the first place I’ve ever been to that’s ever felt like it could be home.”

Leslie stares at their clasped hands. “What about Indianapolis?”

“I usually stay with Chris or a friend because what’s the point in having an apartment if I’m never going to be there?” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but the thought of Ben really being homeless just makes her sad. “I know this is the wrong time to say this, but I’m supposed to be leaving soon, and I really don’t want to.” 

Leslie knows she’s staring at him, but she really can’t help it. This is Ben the numbers robot, Ben the human disaster, Ben the guy who got her ten extra cotton candy machines and makes her laugh with his bad jokes and Ben who has a cute butt and a cute face. Ben who she wants to kiss.

It’s at that moment the Ferris Wheel starts it’s rotation, and when she closes her eyes she can feel the wind on her face and Ben’s hand on hers and she finally feels free, like the future is wide open and ripe with possibilities. 

When the ride stops with a jerk, she grabs his shirt and kisses him before she can talk herself out of it. It’s just a quick pressing her lips against his, over before it can really begin, but she barely has time to sit back before his fingers are threading in her hair and he’s kissing her, slow and deep as they descend down to the bottom. It’s the kind of kiss that’s full of promise, the kind of kiss she can see herself craving more of. 

It’s only when they reach the bottom and the attendant swings the door open that they stop kissing, to Leslie’s disappointment. She utters apologies to the pimply attendant and tells him he’s doing a great job. She walks a few steps, Ben following close behind until she comes to a stop, unsure of what to do now. She opens her mouth to ask if he’s hungry, but Ben’s already turning her around, already leaning down and cupping her face, his thumb stroking the spot below her ear as he kisses her again, his lips and tongue sliding against hers, making her legs turn to jelly and all she can do is to clutch his shirt and kiss him back. 

“Ugh, finally!” Tom’s voice breaks in as he walks by, “It’s about time you two got it on.” 

It startles Leslie and she starts to move away, but Ben keeps his arms around her, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“It’s alright.” He whispers, running his thumb up and down her spine. For whatever reason, the simple motion feels far more intimate than making out with him did. Leslie closes her eyes and relaxes at his voice and touch, she can still feel his lips on hers, wants to feel them again, all over. 

They stay that way for a few moments, Ben lazily drawing on her back with his fingernails.   
“Is this a good time to tell you I have a crush on you?” Ben asks, keeping his voice even. 

Leslie presses her head into his shoulder until the giggles subside. 

“I’m serious,” he says, “I want to give you my letterman jacket.”

She looks at him, sees the way his brown eyes are twinkling and raises her eyebrows to try to be serious, but it’s impossible because she can’t stop smiling. “Will you take me to prom?”

“I don’t know about that.” Ben frowns. “I kind of promised this other girl I’d take her.”

Leslie slaps him on the chest. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He smiles against her lips. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
